Riku
This article refers to the '''Ancient Linto/first Kamen Rider Kuuga' in the Kamen Rider Kuuga series. For the main Kamen Rider Kuuga, see Yusuke Godai. For the alternate Kamen Rider Kuuga, see Yusuke Onodera.'' '''Riku' (リク) was born long ago to the nature-loving and peaceful Linto (リント, Rinto) Tribe and was chosen to become the Ancient Linto Warrior known as Kuuga (クウガ, Kūga) to defend them against the battle-hungry Gurongi Tribe (グロンギ族, Gurongi Zoku). Biography The peaceful Linto Tribe lived their days coexisting with nature. One day, the tribe Shamans predicted a great darkness approaching and chose Riku to become their defender against the Gurongi Tribe, who have gained beast-like powers after their weapons smith made weapons out of the Amadam meteorite. After Riku defeats every Gurongi attacking his tribe, Daguva confronted him. Riku managed to defeat Daguva with the help of Gouram (in the form of the Horse Armor). He sealed Daguva and the rest of his tribe using his own power and the Amadam's until the year 2000 when a group of archeologists found and disturbed his sarcophagus, which accidentally lifted the seal. Although it was said that his body was destroyed by Daguva, it was revealed by Episode 39 that he was still alive around the time the Gurongi revived. Kuuga Riku-sealing-Daguva Sleep.png|Riku sealing Daguva and himself. Kuuga Riku's-Sarcophagus modern.png|Riku's Sarcophagus and Daguva's Seal Ancient Kuuga.png|A mummified Riku c06.jpg|Riku as Kuuga silhoutted. Kuuga's Forms The Ancient Linto Kuuga had four base forms that he relied on. His armor, eyes, as well as the Amadam Core on his belt would change color depending on the form. Like the Go-Gurongi, Kuuga can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporarily changing its atomic structure. Only four of his forms were known and recorded by his tribe (that was later deciphered by Sakurako Sawatari) and it is unknown whether he had accessed the Amazing and Ultimate Forms, or chose not to because of its side effects. - Dragon= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' ** Punching power: 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu) is an azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド, Doragon Roddo) staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is Splash Dragon (スプラッシュドラゴン, Supurasshu Doragon), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. - Pegasus= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' ** Punching power: 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form '(ペガサスフォーム, ''Pegasasu Fōmu) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the '''Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン,'' Pegasasu Bōgan'') crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any shooting-type object. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus" (ブラストペガサス, Burasuto Pegasasu), an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Sense': x10 Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu) is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード, Taitan Sōdo) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan" (カラミティタイタン, Karamiti Taitan), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} Kuuga's Arsenal *Arcle - Kuuga's transformation belt. *Gouram - A mysterious, stag beetle-shaped entity that asissts Kuuga. References http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2011/01/sic-hero-saga-kamen-rider-kuuga-odyssey.html Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mystic Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Ancient Riders Category:Kuuga Riders Category:Riders from the past Category:Heroes